


Parademon Goo

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, don’t copy to other sites, little bit of introspection on victor's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After the battle, Victor and Barry sit together in the batcave and talk.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Parademon Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to watching JL and had to write something for these two!

\-----------

Barry flops down into the chair next to Victor in the bat cave, back in his civilian clothes. He had been thoroughly covered in the parademon’s green goo when they had gotten back and had zipped off to take a shower in one of Bruce’s many bathrooms. Victor looks up and nods in greeting.

“Feeling better, Barry?”

Barry waves his arm bombastically as he replies:

“Aw yeah, much better.”

They sit in silence for a long moment, Barry’s foot tapping nervously on the floor at hyper speed, sending little crackles of lighting down his leg. Finally he speaks up again:

“So uh, nice job on the boxy things. That was really cool.”

Victor feels his lips twitch up at the compliment, as well as Barry’s inability to remember that they’re named motherboxes.

“Thank you. And good job rescuing those civilians.”

Barry blows it off, waving a hand dismissively:

“Ah that was like four people, Superman saved a whole building! Did you see that?”

Victor finally breaks into a smile at his companions excited blabbering, and it feels like forever since he smiled for real. Diana was right; the team has been good for him.

He waits until Barry stops babbling and asks him, voice quiet but intent:

“How do you do it, Barry? Being so happy all the time?”

Barry laughs, a beautiful noise that makes his cyborg components ripple slightly. He pushes down the butterflies in his stomach and focuses on what Barry is saying:

“Well, it’s mostly a defensive mechanism but I also just really love this superhero stuff, like we’re hanging out in the bat cave? How cool is that!”

Victor looks around and admits:

“Yeah, that’s pretty cool.”

They’re quiet again for a moment before Barry asks:

“So how do you do it? Dealing with all that stuff in your head? You must be like, crazy strong dude.”

Victor considers it; no one’s asked him such a question before. Maybe the truest way to answer is to say he doesn’t have any other choice. That he just keeps going because these are the cards life, or more accurately, his dad, have played him. But instead he just says:

“I don’t know, Barry.”

Barry laughs nervously and flutters his hands at hyper speed as he chatters:

“Oh yeah that’s totally cool, I didn’t mean to be invasive, are you still hyped up on adrenaline because I totally am—“

Victor interrupts him by reaching out a metal hand and cupping his cheek, Barry’s lighting sparking where the metal meets skin. Barry’s babbling stops instantly and his eyes go wide as he asks:

“What are you doing?”

Victor cocks his head and smiles a cocky grin he remembers well from his football days.

“I was thinking about kissing you.”

Barry’s lips part with shock, his tongue darting out to lick at them almost too fast to see. He looks dreamy eyed for a moment before he realizes Victor is waiting for an answer and then he stutters:

“Um, yeah, sure, I mean I would love to kiss you—“

Victor cuts him off with a gentle kiss. Barry kisses back, carefully, his lips soft and plush. One of his hands come up to grip at the metal plate on the back of Victor’s head and Victor almost jumps with his surprise; somehow he had expected Barry to shy away from his cyborg parts.

The kiss is just getting good when suddenly he feels a strange feeling, as if Barry is vibrating? Which is not unpleasant but is definitely surprising. As he pulls away he hears a crackle and suddenly he receives an electric shock, not painful, but enough to make his circuits jump. He shakes his head, trying to get used to the feeling.

When he looks back up, he sees Barry blushing and looking embarrassed as he speaks:

“Sorry, both the vibrating and the lighting tends to happen when I get excited.”

Victor laughs; Barry looks so cute right now with his face all pink.

“I don’t mind, it just surprised me.”

Barry smiles, still looking a little embarrassed, but reaches out to take Victor’s hand. He intertwines their fingers and, as they sit, starts swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. He seems to always need to be in movement, which doesn’t bother Victor. 

Barry leans in a little closer, still not close enough for their sides to touch, and Victor closes the distance. The metal of his side warms slightly upon contact with Barry’s body heat, a pleasant feeling. They side together, arms swinging, sides touching, as they watch the water from the bat cave’s fountain fall in front of them.

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Flash's powers would make him really interesting to kiss. And cyborg would be equally interesting to touch, I think! superpowers are fun :)


End file.
